Argit, I Hate You
by MuzicDemun
Summary: Argit finds himself a bodyguard! Argid x OC! LOLOLOL I don' feel like making a good summary. The story is much better than the summary! PROMISE! Rated: M for swearing/cursing. No smut. Until I decide to make a sequel...


_Hizies Cutiez. Wells, I ises backs. LOLOLOLOL wells I has been, likes, good an' all~~~~~! Andzies, guesses wats! I mets mah cousin and hers friend ons da Skype. [sigh] I relli do no-otssss likes her friend [pouts]. Soes, anywhoes I make new stori! I usualli don' watch cartoonsz, but dat crazi girl gots meh to watches Ben 10 onlines. Not bads. I like da possum dude [eyes sparkle] he'z suches a bad boy~~~~~! ArgitxOC fic. I do not own any characters, nor do I own the show. I, however, made this story. You may not use! I make no profit. ENJOY~~~~~! [whispers] P.s. I is usin' da looks froms Ben 10 Omniverse. I dinks they looks coola [giggle]._

**Story Starts Here**

"_Unbelieveable!_" Argit shouted in pure rage. Tennyson, Gwen, and even Kevin didn't even show up yet! They were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago! Groaning, the porcupine-like alien kicked a trash can over. "OW!" He yacked his foot/paw backwards, clutching it with both hands/paws and hopping on one foot. Once he stopped, Argit sighed and sat down on the cold ground. _Maybe they got lost, or they're doin' some stupid hero stuff... _Argit's mind wandered.

Suddenly, the trash can near him banged, as if someone jumped on it. He turned his head and saw a dog. The dog looked pissed.

"Uhhhh... g-good boy. S-stay there," slowly Argit got up, careful not to set off the dog like an alarm clock. He accidentally stepped on a can, and the dog barked loudly. Argit ran as fast he could to avoid the jaws of the monster following him. He completely forgot that his had spikes that could make anything fall asleep.

Without a warning, the dog bit harshly down on Argit ankle.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"(Argit)

**Somewhere else[giggle]**

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Ben asked. Kevin, Rook, and Gwen faced him, all three had to deal with some aliens who stole _something_.

"We'll check it out later. First, we have to see what those aliens stole," Gwen stated and headed towards a crashed ship. The ship itself wasn't huge, but then again it wasn't small. A door at the top was forced open.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was a goner!" A simple human female shouted. She easily jumped out of the ship, without a scratch.

"Uh, you are?" Kevin asked curious. She made a confused face, thinking a little. Who was she? Silence. Suddenly, she lightly slapped her forehead.

"Whoops~! Almost forgot my name~! That would have been the end of my game~!" She sang stupidly. Everyone stared blankly at her. She turned her back on them and pointed to the ship, "my kidnappers are there~! If they were caught, they didn't care~! I'm Foodia."

A moment later, Rook walked towards 'Foodia'. "Ahem, Miss Foodia-"

"Just Fedia~!" The girl sang. Again, silence. "What's your real name?" Kevin asked, getting very annoyed. "Fine, fine. No need to to whine. My name is...Fedius~!"

Fedius, after she crossed her heart that was her name, explained that the two aliens knocked in the ship wanted to capture her. After serveral questions, she told them she wasn't a human. She was an alien. She also explained to them that she looks human because her alien species can change the way they look. One moment they could be toasters and the other second they're a car.

A loud high-pitched scream rang in the distance. Fedius made an idiotic face. "Wha wa dat?"

**Back With Argit**

"Stupid dog!" Argit panted. He was out of breath, and far from the spot Kevin, Gwen, and Tennyson was supposed to meet him at. That was only half his problems. His ankle had a dangerous bite and was bleeding bad. The loss of blood made his head spin, and his vison started to fade.

A harsh poke to his forehead brought him to the real world. He looked around. Rook, Kevin, Gwen, Tennyson, and some hot girl with dirty blond hair was staring him straight in the face. She opened her mouth and _yelled_, "HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, I'M TEZU! NICE TO MEET YOU! Cutiecakes~!" Argit freaked out from the sudden outburst and zoomed backwards, knocking into a brick wall.

"Hey, chill Argit. _Fedius_ here patched up your ankle. Nothin' to worry about. Oh yeah, and she stole you jacket," Kevin explained. Meanwhile, a dumbstruck Fedius was cuddling in an unzipped orange jacket. Her arms weren't even in the sleeves. "Me likey, I keep~!"

"Oh no you don't!" Argit jumped at her, ignoring the pain in his ankle. Out of nowhere, however, her body went transparent and disapeared, leaving the jacket in mid-air. The possum/porcupine crashed into the jacket; then onto the ground.

"Silly, silly mousey~. You're so lousey~," everyone looked up. Fedius was up three stories on the edge of the roof, looking down.

"How did she?!" Argit yelled. Fedius shook her head, "an alien never reveals their secret." She opened her eyes calmly and smiled. Argit froze. When he looked into her eyes, he didn't see a human. Those were not normal eyes. Where the white normally was, it was silver. And, her eyes, that used to be a normal blue, was now purple and pink mixing together, like a lava lamp.

"Excuse me, Miss Fedius, can you come down? Argit's ankle appears to be bleeding," Rook asked nicely. The possum alien quickly looked down. It was true, his ankle was bleeding. And it hurt! "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Argit whined and gripped his ankle. Everyone sighed. What a baby.

**A Couple Of Weeks Later**

_Okay, Argit you can do this! _The alien smirked to himself, knowing he really could do this. This was a piece of cake. Literally. It was a simple robbery at a cake store. Just one lemon-filled cupcake. Fedius' favorite.

Flashback

_Argit tried to get as many people or aliens as he could so he could have some back-up if his plan went wrong. He promised to meet a buyer in a secret location. He had no idea who it was though, so he needed someone by his side. No one wanted to come. Except..._

_"So, Argit~. Wha we doin' again~?" Fedius sang. Argit groaned. This alien/girl was getting very annoying. Sadly, she was the only one who agreed to come. He couldn't even convince Kevin to come!_

_"I'm selling something and I need someone with me," he spat angrily. This was the third time she asked this. The girl frowned and looked down to the ground. All she wanted to do was be his friend. What was so wrong with that? _

_Pink flicked at the corner of her eye. Fedius looked over to see Argit's tail swishing side to side. Little Ms. Innocent smiled. A smile that could scare Vilgax. She grabbed his tail when he wasn't paying attention and squeezed it. He jumped, "what are you doin'?!"_

_"I heard a noise, alas I got scared. I wanted to hold your tail," she pretended to act frightened. No one understood why she acted like this. Underneath that cute, adorable, naive, childish cover was a devilish, mischievous, and (likez et ors not) perverted alien. _

_"Fine! Just don't pull my tail or anything! I need it," Argit continued walking, ignoring that she was playing with his tail. At first, she was just moving it around, being silly. Then...she pinched the tip of his tail. The feeling made him jump again and snatch his tail. Fedius stood there giggling. After a brief scolding he continued on his way. Fedius followed quickly._

_After a while, she spoke up again, "I always wanted a cupcake~. With the taste of lemons in every bite~."_

_"What are you talking about?" he grumbled. Why him? "C.U.P.C.A.K.E. Cupcake, cupcake, cupcake with Le-Mo-N~Fi-ll-ingggg~!" She sang again. When he looked behind him, Fedius was staring in a window for a cake shop. When he looked closer, she was staring at a bunch of cupcakes. The label said: [LEMON-FILLED]. The theif shook his head._

_"We're wasting time! Come on!" Argit yelled, not caring anymore if she followed of not, "AND! BE! QUIET!" _

_The rest of the way, she didn't are mumble a word. She didn't even think anything. _

Ten Minutes Later...

_"Hello?!" Argit yelled out in an empty building. "Damn! I knew this would be a set-up. Fedius, we leave. Now."_

_Silence._

_"Fedius?" Argit turned around. Nothing but an open door. He ran to the door and looked around. Kevin, Rook, and Ben would KILL HIM if something happened to that girl. "Fedius!"_

_"Don't. move."(?)_

_"...Well, well, well. I thought you wouldn't come," the possum/porcupine alien turned around, forgeting about the missing girl. A yellow creature with spikes and orange armor stood not far from Argit. The creature smirked, "names Quetch. I'm here to buy."_

_"Well, I got what'cha lookin' for," Argit said greedily, reaching for his jacket pocket._

_"Call off that deal. I want something new," Quetch took three steps forward. Argit froze. Quetch wanted to call off a deal he made four days ago._

_"Fine, what do you want?"(Argit)_

_"I want that girl you had. She was cute," both aliens stayed silent. Quetch knew of Argit's greedy lifestyle. He'd sell his soul for a penny if he could. Argit, on the other hand, knew this was a bad idea. For once, he actually knew he couldn't sell that annoying freak of a girl/alien. Gwen was looking for a new reason to throw him in a box wrapped with chains, and throw that same box in a river._

_"No deal. I would sell her. Trust me, I really would. But, enough people already want to kill me."(Argit)_

_"Aw, too bad-" Quetch suddenly held up a gun, "I thought this wouldn't get messy."_

_Before the gun was even fired, a transparent, neon blue streak slashed down on Quetch's arm, making a deep, serious cut. The theiving alien stood there shocked. He was okay. "Phew, thought I was gonna die."_

_"Why would I let you die? That would make me cry~!" An echoeing voice with three pitches rung behind him. He zoomed around only to look up. Right there was a beautiful, shining blue alien. A transparent, female body that was two heads higher than him, four clawed fingers, coned feet, and ribbon-thin wings that sparkled like water under the moon. When his eyes met the alien's, he stilled. Silver with purple-pink lava-lamped eyes stared back. A cheshire cat smile appeared on the beautiful creature, making him jump back. "Fedius?!"_

_In a quick movement, she moved a clawed finger to his snout. "Shhhhh~. He's getting back up, I have to clean this mess up~! Wait outside, I'll still be in my right mind." Argit nodded and ran outside, slamming the door behind him. "What the hell was that?!" He whispered. Ruined by fear, he sprinted away._

_When he thought he was far enough he stopped. Gasping for air, he leaned onto a wall. "Damn, how am I gonna explain this to them?!"_

_"Explain whaaaaaaat to whooooooo-who-who~?!" the quills on his body stood up when he heard that voice. Turning his head slowly, he saw Fedius, completely human. No alien trace. She smiled sweetly and held a boxed package. "You dropped this, you foolish fish~!"_

kcabhsalF

He smirked to himself. That girl was really something. She even made up a fake story about her getting Argit and herself lost, so Argit wouldn't get in trouble for ditching her with an alien that wanted to buy her. Rook didn't believe a word, but he didn't say anything. He didn't have any proof. When Argit and Rook were alone, however, Rook made it very clear not to put Fedius in any danger, or else.

_If anything, she'd hurt herself. _The theif started walking toward the shop. In only one minute and twenty-five seconds he had successfully grabbed four lemon-filled cupcakes. Shockingly, no one saw him except a little girl with no one with her. She told him stealing was wrong. She said it staring at him. He remembered the color too.

Purple eyes.

Argit stopped. _Purple? _He thought for a moment, remembering Fedius' eyes being that unquie color when she _changed _into _something_. His eyes widened. _That girl was Fedius!_ She saw him stealing the cupcakes she talked about not long ago. Why would she just let him steal them though?

**A Month Later**

Argit decided to eat the cupcakes _long _ago. The situation now, however, was not dtealing fluffy treats. It was running away from frogs. Frogs! Well they were Incurseans but still. Argit wasn't going to wait around and get _killed_. No way! In moments, he made it to his destination: The Incurseans' main ship. He was going to talk with that spoiled brat and see if he could make a deal. Some guards led him in handcuffs. This wasn't new. He's been in these things many times.

The 'princess' was happy to agree with whatever terms the rat gave. He gave information about what his 'team' was going to do, and she would let him go scot-free. Once the deal was settled, he was nicely let out of whatever ship he was in. However, he remembered that he had to get back to that base and explain his 'plan' or whatever, so his teammates would fall for the bait.

Just a couple of steps away, he heard a door open. The door to the shop, which led to their secret hideout. Fedius stood there, bangs hiding her expression. Argit was about to ask what the hell she was doing, but instead he was cut off when out of nowhere she ran and punched him in his cheek.

"You jerk! I can't believe you! I knew of your quirks! Did I care? NO! And, into your lies I stared!" She yelled, small tears coming out her eyes. "You turned us in, we might as well be in a trash bin!" Her fists clenched and unclenched. Fedius wanted to slap him in the face again!

"W-what are ya t-talkin' about? I d-didn't do nothin'!" Argit pitfully tried to hide the truth about turning them in. Fedius wasn't having any of that.

"I saw you go inside the ship! You...betrayed us," she let her tears fall and fall. She knew he betrayed. Did she listen to her gut, no. She avoided what she knew was wrong with him. She didn't want to believe. She barely whispered something. Argit's ears perked up.

"So...What are you gonna do? You gonna rat me out?" He asked bravely. He still knew where their hideout was, he could still sell them out for his own life. Shockingly, Fedius shook her head.

"If it's what you want. I won't play any games. Just remember you broke a pinkie promise!"(Fedius)

Argit's perked ears fell down, "it was just a stupid promise with pinkies. What's the big deal. You probably knew I would do this anyways! And so what?! I broke your stupid promise-" Fedius slapped him again.

"I hate you! I always hated you! But, I still tried to be your friend! I protected you, even when you didn't deserve it!" Her voice was changing pitches, her body was becoming transparent, and her eyes were silver, purple, and pink with rage. Fedius was at her boiling point. "I'm so tired of you! I won't tell them. But...EXPECT NOTHING FROM ME EVER AGAIN!" Once more, she slapped him and stormed off.

Argit rubbed his cheeks. They stung and burned. "Damnit, I lost someone fucking useful..." Argit knew she was more than useful. He needed her around. She was right. Fedius always protected him, even if she was sick or hurt.

Sighing, he walked to the hideout. This plan needed to start now.

**Tomorrow**

Rook, Kevin, Gwen, Fedius, Blukic, and Argit stayed in position, waiting for an opening to start Argit's plan. Little did they know, this was the moment they were going to get caught. Argit even made a last minute deal with that frog brat so Fedius would be left out. Argit saw three ships flying in the air. _Right on time. _Argit raised his gun, ready to fire.

He heard something from Gwen about it being a trap. No duh. He shot rapidly into the at the ships. Kevin tackled him to the ground yelling at him. He heard Fedius telling Kevin to get off of him. He smirked. Even when she knew he was guilty, she still stood up for him. Soon enough, all three of those ships surrounded them.

Attea was the one to show up. Argit brought up their deal quickly, only to get shot in the bleeping face. Right before completely passing out he heard Fedius shout out his name.

**Later...**

"So, what are going to do with prisoners?"(?)  
"Attea told us to lock them up like the others, remember?"(?)  
On the verge of waking up Argit moved his quills around to make sure he can still fire them. They moved perfectly. He opened his eyes and figured out he was being dragged by one of the 'princess brat's' guards. Argit quickly yanked his hands/paws away and stood in a fighting mode, readying his quills to fire.

"I'd stop right dere if I waz you!" Argit smirked.

"Attea, Attea, Attea. What makes you think-"(Argit)

"I said stop, oh elze ya lil' frien hyeh will get her head blown off!" The possum turned around, wide-eyed. Attea had a lazer gun pointed to the girl she had in a choke-hold. Fedius. He growled. "Whas wrong? Jus' a moment ago you were gonna attack us~," Attea poked Fedius in the head harshly with the lazer.

The quills slowly went down. _What the hell is wrong with me?! I should save my own skin! Not her's! She slapped me!_ No matter what he thought though, he completely lowered his guard.

"Argit don't worry for me! Go! Can't you see?! They're-" Attea slammed the lazer on the back of Fedius' head. A guard started to reach for her.

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Argit lunged at the guard, almost biting his hand. Suddenly, something pricked his skin. He looked at the spot. A dart. "Damnit..." Silence.

**At Least A Day Or Whatever Later...**

The doors opened. He was free! When he got out, he saw Kevin, Gwen, some frog guy, and two small aliens walking toward an open chamber. He made a run for it. No one was going to catch him! He found a door and almost went outside.

"Forgetting something~!" an eerie voice called out. Shocked, he jolted around looking into lava-lamp eyes and a scary cheshire smile. "Hey~! Where-Are-Ya-Goin'?" she sang sweetly. Argit refussed to answer. Why should he?

"I'm leaving! You know gettin' out of this place!" Argit yelled back. Fedius smiled. A spine tingling smile.

"Are you leaving without your bodyguard~? You won't last a yard~!" she sang again, putting a hand to her own cheek.

"So, you're my 'bodyguard' again?"(Argit)

"What else would I be~? Oh, why can't you see~? You're my little mousey~!" she threw her arms around his neck. "I'd put my life on-the-line for...youuuuu~."

**Later...**

"Ow! Be careful damnit!" Argit yelled on top of his bed. Fedius and Argit had managed to get to Argit's old hideout. They were now in his room with a broken mattress and torn walls. Right now, Fedius was pouring some sort of liquid on him.

"Wha do ya me-an~?"(Fedius)

"Stop playin' innocent you sadist!" Argit yelled. The 'innocent' girl nodded cutely, and continued to pour the mysterious liquid on the possum. Naked possum. Earlier, Argit had used every quill on his body to avoid getting squashed. It worked. And, someone even gave him pants.

"Maybe it would hurts less if Mousey moved less~."(Fedius)

"Oh, shut up! And, stop calling me that!" Argit yelled again. He smiled though. Fedius agreed that she would remain his 'bodyguard' and not go back with the Plummers. Happy moment that was. Weirdly, she even had some old stuff on her with weird powers. One was to grow hair/fur back. It worked. A lot.

"It's already growing," the possum alien looked at his skin which was growing his old fur and quills back very fast. She nodded cutely. Silence.

"Argit," Fedius mumbled. His ears perked up and he boredly looked over to his new companion. "I...don't hate you~. I was just mad~." The words shocked the alien theif. He had completely forgot about that. Whoops.

"It's, like, alright. Just never hit me again," Argit almost commanded. She nodded again with a happy smile. He held out his finger, the one he used like a pinkie. Fedius smiled brightly and twisted her pinkie around his.

Sadly, it was getting dark outside. Both had a tiresome day. Before either went to bed, however, Fedius wanted to have a chat with Argit. Reluctanly, he agreed. When he went to find her, he couldn't find her. He looked everywhere, and his hideout, or sad excuse for a home, was not big at all.

Only place left to check was his own room. Slowly, he walked to his room. He was worn out and exhausted. Right now he could care less if she was in there. He opened the door and found her lying on the floor, sleeping. He kicked her awake easily.

"Naaaaahhhhhh, the forests are engaging with firearms~," she mumbles and falls back asleep. Argit despretely held back a laugh. "Don' laugh a meeeeeee," she said getting up. Half-awake, she accidentally falls forward, making Argit catch her.

"Uh, you're so annoying!" He practically dragged her to the bed. He let her fall on. Fedius stretched and sat up. She motioned him to sit on his bed. Instead, he went over to his only pillow, got under the covers, and tried to fall asleep. Fedius slowly, almost cat-like, crawled over to Argit. She lied beside him closely.

Argit's breath hitched. His body froze and blushed violently under his fur/quills. She moved closer. She even turned around and wrapped her arms around him through the blankets. _What the hell is she doing?! _

Fedius bit lightly on his ear. The possum/porcupine freaked out and jumped out of the broken bed. Fedius giggled and crawled to the edge to look him in the eye. He rubbed his quilled-head in pain, while Fedius leaned to his snout and kissed his lips. Argit was frozen in place. He had no idea what to do. She pulled back, eyes opened, skin turning transparent, and skin changing color.

Argit's eyes widened. She looked exactly like she did when she fought Quetch! Her cheshire smile came back.; lava lamp eyes sparkling; and she only said one thing: "I always loved you~! Couldn't you ever no-ti-ce~?"


End file.
